Brothers Forever
by Aubrie1234
Summary: Ruby didn't tell anyone he had a brother, because he didn't want to be reminded of him. One day, however, his brother turns up and strange things begin to happen. The PokeDex Holders now have to deal with a new threat, but with one of their most powerful members torn up by family matters, do they stand a chance?
1. Chapter 1

Brothers Forever

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

 **Dear Readers, I got this idea after I finished Omega Ruby and I thought that my character should meet the PokeDex Holders, but also help save the world! By the way, the name I gave it isn't what it will be called; the reason I'm calling it an it is so you guys won't know what gender it is just yet!**

 **Ruby: And why am I here, exactly?**

 **Me: You're one of the main characters of this fic, of course! And, my character is _so_ going to make you OOC!**

 **Ruby: ...Is it a good idea to say I'm worried about this?**

 **Me: Yep!**

 **Ruby: *sigh* Anyway, readers, Aubrie1234 doesn't own Pokemon Adventures.**

 **Me: If I did, they would have met a lot sooner! Though, I've only read books 1-25 or Adventure, 1-8 of the Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum series, and only 1-5 or 1-6 of the Black and White series...**

 **Ruby: ...LET ME OUT OF HERE! *runs for the door, only to be knocked out when it opens, revealing my OC***

 **?: Uh... Did I do this? *points to unconscious Ruby***

 **Me: Yes, but it was an accident. Now, while I get this story started, you get the other characters!**

 **?: ...Okaaay... *dashes out, closing the door quickly***

* * *

Ruby was in his room, fixing Kiki's clothes after she accidentally ripped them while trying them on. She got... a bit _too_ excited at having new clothes, so...

"I know you like your clothes, but you didn't have to get tangled up in them!" Ruby said to her, at which she blushed and pawed the ground sheepishly. She meowed something and he seemed to understand her.

"I get excited when I get new clothes, too, but not _that_ excited." She them seemed to accuse him of something and he blushed.

"That was a one time thing! I got over it, and you know that!" She then meowed something else and he started sewing again, trying to ignore her.

"Don't you think I know that?" he sighed, "At least the three of you can keep secrets." Just then, the sound of footsteps was heard before a familiar girl threw his bedroom door open.

"Prissy Boy!" Sapphire said (which made him twitch), "You won't believe who's outside!"

"The other PokeDex Holders?" he asked, still sewing Kiki's clothes. She batted his hat lightly at that and he fixed it quickly, giving her a playful glare.

"Not just them, but a guy who says he's your big brother!" Ruby dropped Kiki's clothes and the sewing needle in shock; Kiki fell off her perch, which was beside Ruby, looking at Saph in shock as well.

"This isn't a cruel joke, is it?" he asked, slowly turning to look at her. She shook her head, confused at their behavior. Kiki glanced at Ruby, now out of her shock, and went over to Saph. She grabbed Saph's belt and dragged her away from Ruby's room, meowing something. Saph seemed to understand her as well.

"Alright; we'll wait, but I don't get what's going on." she then left and Kiki went inside the room, closing the door with her tail.

"..." Ruby shook his head, "He's... he's really here, after all these years." Kiki meowed, going over to him and putting her paw on his hand.

"I know, I know... but I don't think I'm ready to see him just yet. I haven't seen him since I was six, which was five years ago, and he hasn't even sent us letters..." He balled his hand into a fist. Kiki meowed in a sad tone before meowing some more, much more forcefully.

"...You're right." he stood, "I need to see him, even if we aren't on the best terms." She followed him as he left the room.

* * *

Saph went outside, seeing a... weird scene before her. Green and Blue were fighting, as usual, but that wasn't the weird part. Gold and Silver were fighting, along with Crystal and, surprisingly, Red. The others were watching in amusement, including a boy who looked like Ruby. He was 15, had black hair, red eyes, a navy blue bomber jacket with a red t-shirt underneath, a sliver bracelet with a weird multicolored stone on his left wrist, a green scarf similar to the ones Dia and Pearl wore, blue cargo pants, and green sneakers. He was leaning against a tree beside the house, watching everything. Saph walked over to him.

"Hey." she said, "How did this start?"

"Long or short?"

"Short as possible."

"Blue got Green angry, you know what happened next; Silver and Gold started fighting about Green for some reason, Crystal trying to separate them until a few 'choice' comments made her and Red start fighting them as well, turning it into a four-way fight." he surmised. Saph facepalmed and sighed.

"Not again..." she said. The boy chuckled.

"For some reason I can understand that." he said, "I guess that, even though I've only met you guys for a few minutes, you've already rubbed your craziness off on me."

"What I don't get, though, is how you're Ruby's brother. He's never mentioned he had one!" she said. The boy's expression deepened.

"I wonder why. I've sent him lots of letters over the years..." he muttered; he was cut off when the front door opened. They all stopped to see Ruby and Kiki come out. Ruby seemed a bit stressed and Kiki was giving him some sad glances. Ruby started to glare as soon as he saw the boy, but Kiki pawed his foot lightly. He glanced down at her, but went back to glaring at the boy. She sighed and her tail drooped.

"Nice to see you too, Ruby." the boy said with a sarcastic tone, not liking the glare he was getting.

"Where have you been?" Ruby demanded, "You haven't contacted me in _five_ years!" The boy held up his hands.

"I have, Ruby. I've sent you guys a letter every week since I left. Haven't you gotten them?"

"Not a single one. And how do I know you're not lying?" At that, the boy's eyes narrowed and he pushed himself off the tree, standing up. He was at least two or three inches taller than the tallest of them, which was Blue (and that was counting his hair). The others took this as a sign to leave them alone and they filed inside, leaving them be.

"You know I would never lie, even if I was forced to." he said.

"You might have changed over the years, learning to lie. The point is, I've never gotten your letters, so how can I trust that you've still been in contact with us?" The boy pulled out a pokeball.

"One-on-one. I'll prove to you that I'm still the brother you remember, the one who first found you and Saph after the Salamence attack and helped you." Ruby grabbed one of his pokeballs as well, Kiki looking between them worriedly.

"Fine. I'm still going to beat you, like I've done every time we've fought before." They threw the balls, both opening up to show two Swamperts. They didn't seem surprised, probably because they were too focused. The boy's Swampert looked ready for battle while Ruby's looked nervous. He was used to contests and battles, though not as much, and he wasn't expecting _this_ (especially since he was smaller than the opposing pokemon by a few inches).

"Hydro Cannon, Mumu!" Ruby ordered. The Swampert did as he was ordered and fired, but the boy's Swampert dodged.

"Strength, Mumu!" he commanded. The Swampert glowed red before pounding Ruby's, knocking him out. Ruby was shocked and the boy sighed.

"We named our Swamperts the same same, how did I know we were gonna do that?" he snapped his fingers sarcastically, "Oh yeah, we're brothers. Separated by five years, maybe, but we're still brothers and we think the same sometimes, such as what we name our pokemon."

"Stop it. I get it, you weren't lying; but I'm not about to start trusting you." Ruby growled, returning his pokemon; the boy returned his pokemon as well, an angry expression on his face.

"What do you want me to do to make you trust me again?!" he asked, voice growing in volume, "We trusted each other so much before! Why don't you trust me anymore?!"

"Because you haven't contact me in years! I haven't heard from you, haven't seen you, haven't talked to you, anything! I want to know what's happened to you, I've been _worried_! You'll need to do something major to get my trust again." He then stomped off, Kiki following him. The boy glared at his retreating form before heading inside the house. Their mom was out getting groceries, so she wasn't home. Only the PokeDex Holders from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh were inside, sitting or standing in the Living Room.

"So..." Emerald tried, "How did it go?" All he got was a glare in return. He flinched away.

"Go easy on him," Crystal said, "By the way, we never learned your name. Who _are_ you?" The boy looked at her, the glare now gone.

"My name is Brendan, and Ruby's as stubborn as ever." he leaned against the wall, "The reason he's so angry is, because, I haven't contacted or seen him in five years. I've sent him, Mom, and Dad letters, even once they moved, but it looks like Ruby's never seen them. I don't understand it." He sighed.

"I'm sure there's a reason behind it." Lady Platina said, "You mustn't give up so easily, Brendan." He shot her a small smile of thanks.

"I know, but seeing him not trust me like this... It hurts. You guys might not understand. We've trusted each other for years, and seeing him hate me... I just don't know what to make of it." He turned his attention to Saph, "And you remember the... 'Incident' when you were little?" She nodded.

"Yeah. You came running right after the pokemon left. You freaked out pretty badly when you saw the shape Ruby was in, I won't deny that." she said, "And, knowing you that way I do, something must have happened to the letters you sent if no one got them. Ruby loved you so much; he wouldn't do this if he didn't have a good reason."

"Where did Prissy Boy go, anyway?" Gold asked, before Brendan hit him in the head with his fist.

"You're lucky that I didn't ask Nana to use Rock Smash on you." he growled, "And I don't know. He just stalked off and Kiki followed him. I have to idea where they went." He then had a worried look on his face, "Maybe I should go find him..."

"No offense, but with the fight you two had outside? I really don't think that's a good idea." Pearl said. Brendan nodded regretfully.

"You're right; besides, he'll be fine. He trained with dad." Seeing the look he got from Saph, he added, "...Didn't he?"

"Uh... Well," she tapped her pointer fingers together sheepishly, "A few days after you left, your dad had to leave to deal with some stuff. So, he didn't train with him, but he _did_ grow strong." Brendan stared at her.

"...I need to find him!" Before they could do anything, he had already rushed out.

"That's not going to end well, is it?" Yellow asked. Red shook his head.

"No, and I think it might end worse than what happened earlier." he said.

"By the way, I didn't know Nana learned Rock Smash. How'd she learn it?" Emerald asked.

"I think Brendan meant one of his pokemon. I doubt a Mightyena could learn that move." Silver said.

"I say we split up. Emerald, Crystal, and Silver come with me to track down the brothers." Green said, taking charge and ignoring the two's talk, "The rest of you guys should look into this whole letter thing, find out what's been going on."

"For once, I agree with Pesky Woman's plan." Blue said before she whacked him over the head. She then stormed out, with the three Dex Holders following, scared of their senior.

* * *

Ruby was walking along the edge of town, near Route 101, along with Kiki, who was trying to get him to go back.

"Kiki, I'm not going to back, no matter what you say!" he growled, "I don't want to go near him anymore! Unless he can prove that he sent letters to us or proved his trust to me, I don't want to see him." She meowed in protest before Nana and Rara came out of their pokeballs. They said the same things Kiki was saying, trying to get him to at least stand his brother and go back, but he refused.

"No. Guys, I don't know how you got out, but I'm not doing it. I just told Kiki, and I'm say the same thing to the two of you. I'M NOT GOING NEAR HIM!" he yelled before walking past them. They all sighed, and saw Brendan coming up. He had a look on his face that suggested he had heard Ruby's last sentence.

"What was that about?" he asked, voice a bit strained from keeping his anger in. They told him that they had been trying to stop him and to get him to go back, but that he wouldn't listen and didn't want to go anywhere near Brendan.

"Go after him if you want," he said, voice straining even more, "I'm not going to go after him if he thinks about me that way." He then left back the way he came, leaving the three pokemon alone. They looked at each other worriedly, then went after Ruby.

* * *

On his way back to the house, Wuwu, Brendan's Dustox, came out of her pokeball. She was worried for Brendan and expressed her concern. The trainer waved her off.

"I'm fine." he said, but Wuwu wasn't convinced. She returned to her pokeball, though, just as Brendan made it back to the house. When he opened and closed the door with slams, they knew it hadn't gone well. And, the other four Dex Holders were no where to be seen, which Brendan noticed right away, even with his anger.

"Where are Green, Emerald, Crystal, and Silver?" he asked. They looked at each other, deciding that telling the truth might let them live longer than lying.

"They sorta went out to track you and Ruby down." Dia explained, even with a mouthful a food, which Brendan ignored; his gaze did get darker, however.

"DON'T say his name. We are NOT on the best of terms right now." he said angrily before storming up the stairs, a slamming sound soon following, which made everyone flinch.

"...I know it may not be our place right now, but we have to do something to get them together again. Family shouldn't fight, and I know that all too well." Blue muttered.

"And where are Green, Emerald, Crystal, and Silver? It's obvious Brendan didn't see them." Gold asked.

"One thing at a time, Gold. Besides, I bet they're fine." Pearl said.

* * *

The four were spying on Ruby when Green suddenly sneezed. Ruby whipped around, looking for the source of the noise, but they had all hid by then. He took another wary look around before walking away once again. Once he was out of earshot:

"Green!" Silver hissed, "What was that for?! You almost blew our cover!" She shrugged.

"Must've been someone talking about me; it makes me sneeze." she said, "Now, let's catch up to Grumpy Boy and see where he's going." Crystal and Emerald anime-fell, but followed their friends and seniors. It seemed Ruby wasn't really going anywhere, just in a random direction along the border of town and sticking to it; his pokemon had caught up to him a while ago and, knowing they couldn't persuade him, returned themselves. After a while, he sat down beside a tree. He dug through his pockets, looking for his sewing supplies, but facepalmed when he remembered that he dropped them earlier and they were still in his room. He growled angrily before leaning back against the tree and closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath; he needed to calm down and think. As he did, he thought about what happened right after he saved Sapphire during the Salamence Incident...

* * *

 _"Scary!" Saph cried, hiding her face from Ruby, who was crestfallen. He protected her, but she was scared of him. How could he get her to like him again?_

 _"Ruby, Sapphire!" someone called, "Where are you?!" Ruby recognized the voice instantly; it was Brendan, and he sounded worried._

 _"Over here!" Ruby called, wanting to stay with Saph and make sure she was safe. His brother came running as soon as he said that. Brendan was nine and wore a red t-shirt, blue jeans, and his favorite green shoes. He was shocked upon seeing them, racing over even faster._

 _"Ruby!" he shouted, going to his little brother first, "What happened to you?!"_

 _"I fought off a Salamence. It attacked us!" he said._

 _"What you need right now are some bandages." Brendan turned to Nana, "Get Dad as quick as you can, Nana." The Poochyena nodded, then raced away._

 _"Ruby," the older brother instructed while going over to the still crying Saph, "Press down on the cut. It'll help stop the bleeding." The boy did as he was told while Brendan calmed down Saph, reducing her cries into sniffles. Soon, Nana came back with Norman and Birch on her heels._

* * *

 _He helped us after the Salamence attacked,_ Ruby thought, _And yet I'm still mad at him because of a few letters! I guess I missed him more than I thought. I did look up to him like he was a superhero, after all._ He laid like that for a while, not knowing the others were watching.

* * *

Brendan had found the room Mom had set up for him after they had moved, and it looked the same as when he had left home back in Goldenrod. The walls were covered in pokemon posters of the starters from every region, and the walls were still the same colors they were before: green, red, blue, and yellow. Each wall was a different color, and the farthest wall (which was green) had a window set in it; underneath it was a bed with sea-blue covers. To the sides of the bed were two red bookshelves, holding all of the books that had been in his collection before. On the right wall (which was blue), was a desk with a laptop on top. The left wall (which was red) had a yellow clock hung on it, which indicated what time it was: 1:56.

Brendan walked to the bed and laid down, trying to calm himself. With six pops, his pokemon came out. Alla (his Gallade), Nana (his Mightyena), Wuwu, Lolo (his Swellow), Kiiki (his Delcatty), and Mumu were surrounding him, worried. What had been unnoticeable before was that each wore a band on them, holding a pretty stone that matched their colors, and on them hung Contest Ribbons from all four stages. Mumu had done Tough Contests, Alla had done Beauty and Clever, Wuwu had also done Beauty and Clever, Lolo had done Cool, Kiiki had done Cute, and Nana had done both Cool and Tough Contests. Alla asked why he was having troubles with his brother when he had told them that he hadn't had any before; Brendan sighed.

"I don't know, Alla. The letters I sent him and my parents... It seems they never came in, since Ruby claimed they haven't." Nana barked about how he might be lying.

"I know he isn't. I've told all of you about him before and I know when he's lying; he wasn't, because I could see real anger in his eyes." Kiiki meowed before licking his face, making him chuckle.

"You're right, Kiiki, you always are. I shouldn't be getting angry like he is; I should be the one to try and patch things up. Thanks, girl." He pet her on the head and she purred. Lolo cawed, asking why he cared so much for Ruby.

"Do you all really want to know?" he asked, which all of them nodded. Brendan sighed and took his hand away from Kiiki.

"Well, when I was three, it was my birthday and I was so happy. I was turning four, but it had to be interrupted because Mom was having a baby; Ruby, to be exact. When Dad told me and I got to see Ruby for the first time, born on my birthday, I wasn't mad; I was curious. He was born on the same day I was, and I knew he was special. I've been the best big brother I could be ever since, and I've shown him everything I know, along with a few things we've both learned from Dad." the boy explained, "But then, there was the Salamence Incident. I didn't have any pokemon because I didn't want any yet, but Ruby already had his Poochyena, named Nana, his Ralts, named Rara, and his Skitty, named Kiki, which has one 'i' instead of two in the first part of it. Anyway, Ruby had used them to fight off a Salamence that had attacked him and Saph when they were five and I was nine. I got there after he chased it away, but, he had been clawed and Saph was crying. I sent Nana to get Dad while I helped them; afterwards, I knew what I wanted to do..."

* * *

 _"Dad?" Brendan asked. Saph had stopped crying after Birch rocked her for a while and Norman had finished bandaging Ruby's head. Ruby was looking at the ground sadly, beside Birch, when Brendan had spoke._

 _"What is it, Brendan?" the man asked, kneeling down to the young boy's level._

 _"I want to ask you something."_

 _"Ask away."_

 _"I want to stay with Mr. Birch and become a Pokemon Trainer." Norman was surprised._

 _"Why? You've never wanted to before, and I'm not pushing you to do something you don't want to do." Brendan shook his head._

 _"It's not that; Ruby was hurt because I wasn't here. I want to become stronger, even more than you, so I can protect him from even worse things. I want him to be safe." Norman smiled at Brendan's selflessness._

 _"I'll have to talk to Mr. Birch, but I think we can do that." Brendan's eyes lit up and he hugged his father._

 _"Thank you SO much, Dad!" He then let go and went over to Ruby, seeing that he needed cheering up. He wasn't about to say what he and his father had talked about, however._

* * *

"...And I guess that's why I've been so protective of him. I didn't want him to get hurt ever again and I wanted to make sure I could protect him from anything." Brendan said. Mumu put a hand on his master and long-time friend's shoulder, saying a few words. Brendan smiled, as did his other pokemon.

"Thanks, Mumu." he stood, "Let's go find Ruby and protect him, no matter what he says!" The pokemon cheered happily while they were returned, and soon Brendan was running outside, heading for where he last saw Ruby. The others caught this and looked at each other.

"...He seemed happier." Yellow said cheerfully.

"I hope they don't fight again." Red said as Platina checked postal records on the downstairs computer, "By the way, I didn't know you were a hacker, Platina."

"I'm not." she said calmly, "I only own the postal offices in each region, allowing me to check any of their records at any time."

"You're the best, Platina! Do you think you could check gambling records, too?" Blue hit Gold in the back of the head with his fist, sighing.

"Don't push it, Gold." he said, then turned back to Platina, "Have you found anything yet?"

"I might have, but I am not sure." they looked over her shoulders as she continued, "Over the past five years, several shipments were stopped by pokemon getting territorial and weather, but continued on their way." She pulled up a few records, "Except for these. They seemed to disappear while being delivered and, the thing is, they were all sent by Brendan to his family."

"Where did they disappear?" Saph asked.

"For the first four and a half years, they disappeared around Kanto and Johto, but mysteriously nowhere near Goldenrod. After the address changed, which I presume was when Ruby moved, they started to disappear all over Hoenn for the next half-year up to now."

"Whoever did this has a long reach if they can stop the letters from Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn." Pearl said, "Who do you think would be trying to do such a thing?"

"I don't know, but we've gotta keep all our options open; even the enemies the Unova Dex Holders have faced." Red said. The others nodded, knowing he was right.

"Why don't we call them now and tell them what's going on? Though they aren't here, they may still be able to help." Blue said. Platina pulled up the chat screen, which was split into four sections. Each one was showing a different Dex Holder, though Black and White were having to share White's.

"Black, I know you're my employee, but you don't have to be this close when we're receiving a call!" The others sweatdropped and the PokeDex Holders then explained what was going on; N and Cheren looked thoughtful.

"I wonder..." Cheren said, "What is so special about Brendan, Ruby, or their family that would make them a target of this?"

"Whoever is doing this to them is pretty bad for breaking up a family like this!" Bianca cried.

"Bianca's right! Even though I don't know much about other stuff except battling, I'll do the best I can!" Black said before he ran off screen. White looked worried at that.

"I'll help too, but right now I have to make sure he doesn't get himself into trouble. Bye!" she said, then the connection ended. They all sweatdropped.

"I have an idea, though it might mean pokemon getting hurt." N said, "What if we sent another message from Brendan to his family, but followed whoever was taking it and see where it leads?"

"That's a pretty good plan!" Gold said, "But how are we going to get Brendan to send a letter to home while he's here?"

"Why don't we just tell him our plan and he decides? I don't think he'll go against it if it means he and Ruby could get back together again." Dia said. The Unova Dex Holders nodded.

"I guess we'll try and do as much as we can from here. If we learn anything, we'll tell you." Cheren said, "Goodbye." He cut his connection and once the other two said goodbye, they did as well.

* * *

 ** _Me: Tada!_**

 ** _Brendan: And you also introduced me, your OC character and Ruby's missing brother. Oh joy._**

 ** _Me:...I wish I hadn't made you sound like this. You can get pretty annoying sometimes._**

 _ **Brendan: Just protecting my brother. Also, read and review, readers. She doesn't like it if you don't.**_

 _ **Me: HEY!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Brothers Forever

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

 **Brendan & Ruby: Not again...**

 **Me: Yep! By the way, Bren, I thought I sent you out to get the other DexHolders?**

 **Brendan: They were busy. Plus, Ru over here didn't want Sapphire in here. He claimed it would mess up everything.**

 **Ruby: She's a wild girl!**

 **Sapphire: *steps out from behind the couch* What was that, Prissy Boy?!**

 **Ruby: How did you get here?!**

 **Me: She's been here for a few hours now, while you were unconscious and while Brendan was out.**

 **Brendan: I was about to mention that I couldn't find her anyway...**

 **Sapphire: And why is your nose in a splint, Ruby?**

 **Ruby: *points at Brendan and Me* I tried to make a break for it, but my big brother here slammed the door in my face. I think you two have it it for me!**

 **Me: We don't. I honestly had no idea you were coming in at that moment, Bren.**

 **Brendan: I would ask for you to stop calling me that, but I know it won't do any good. Anyway, how was I supposed to know you were there, Ruby?**

 **Ruby: *grumbles under his breath angrily***

 **Me: Anyway, we'll start the story now. If the other DexHolders aren't in here by that time, they're going to get it.**

* * *

Brendan ran out to where he last saw Ruby and followed the trail, eventually finding his brother, who had fallen asleep against a tree. Unknown to either of them, the DexHolders sent to spy on them were watching from the bushes.

"Hey, Ru." Brendan said quietly, shaking his little brother by the shoulder and using his pet name for him, "Wake up." Ruby stirred before sleepily blinking open his eyes, which focused immediately once he saw his brother. He glared slightly and Brendan sighed.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he asked sharply.

"I wanted to bring you back home. It's starting to get late."

"It's barely five."

"I've got something planned for tomorrow." Ruby's eyes narrowed further.

"Whatever it is, I'm not going."

"Would you rather stay out here with all the dirt?" Brendan said this deliberately; when he had met the PokeDex Holders earlier, he had overheard Ruby's change over the past five years and how the boy now hated the outdoors. What Ruby said next really cut him.

"Yes. If it means staying away from you, after all that's happened." Ruby then turned away and Brendan sighed, taking out a pokeball; he didn't really want to have to do this, but now he had no choice. He brought out Alla, who nodded in understanding of what Brendan was doing, and picked Ruby up; the boy yelped in surprise and struggled, but Alla didn't let go.

"Whether you like it or not, you're going home, Ruby. I'll lock you in your room if I have to." Brendan told him before he started off, Alla following behind while still holding the struggling Ruby. Green, Silver, Emerald, and Crystal followed behind, surprised at this turn of events as well.

* * *

Everyone was surprised when the front door burst open and, thinking it was an enemy, instantly went for their pokeballs; they didn't have to. It was Brendan, Alla bring Ruby in behind him. Ruby was still struggling, however, as they went up the stairs.

"I'M NOT A CHILD ANYMORE! PUT ME DOWN!" he roared.

"This is for your own good!" Brendan replied, having to yell over his brother's shouts. As soon as they were upstairs, the others heard a door being slammed. They flinched as the missing DexHolders came in.

"Man, do those two have issues." Emerald said, rubbing his hurting ears; Ruby had protested the entire way home.

"No kidding." Pearl said. Just then, Brendan came down the stairs, Alla no where in sight.

"If you go upstairs, DO NOT let Ruby out of his room." he warned, then went outside, where he released a Swellow and climbed on its back. It then took off, but they didn't know where it was going.

"I feel sorry for them now. They shouldn't fight like this; it's so wrong in so many ways." Green sighed. Sapphire brought out her PokeGear and checked the contacts, looking for a certain one.

"I think I know someone who could help," she said, "I just hope she comes." She found who she was looking for, then called the contact.

"Sis?" They were surprised Sapphire had a sister, like Ruby had a brother, "I'm in Littleroot with Ruby and the rest of the PokeDex Holders. Remember Brendan? He's here, but he and Ruby aren't doin' so well. Could you come and help?" There was a pause, "Okay, thanks. I love you too. Bye." Saph then hung up.

"That was my big sister, May. She's a friend of Brendan's, since they went on their journeys at the same time. She also knows about Ruby, too, so maybe she could help patch things up."

"That's a great idea!" Crystal exclaimed, "Saph, you could talk to Ruby while May talked to Brendan and then we could figure out how to get them back together." Saph sighed.

"It won't be that easy. May's told me how stubborn Brendan can be, even more so than what we've seen and more than Ruby. It'll take a lot of time ta convince him unless you're a good friend."

"Is it just me, or does stubbornness run in their family?" Red said, "Ruby, Brendan, and their father are all stubborn. What will it take to patch them up?"

"Ruby's already made amends with his father and Brendan didn't really have any fights with him, so now it's just between the two brothers." Saph said.

"By the way, when will May get here?" Blue asked.

"Tomorrow morning. She's coming here on her own Swellow." Everyone nodded, and Silver looked out the still open doorway.

"I just wonder..." he said, "What is Brendan planning?"

"Dunno, but I don't think we should interfere." Dia said. Brendan then came back and returned his Swellow.

"I swear, what Ruby will do to get out of the house..." he muttered, coming back inside and closing the door behind him.

* * *

Ruby was in his room, sulking and pacing. Brendan had locked his door and stationed his Gallade outside it, so Ruby couldn't get out that way. He had also just flown up to the roof and stationed his own Mightyena and Dustox up there as lookouts, in case Ruby fled using the window. In fact, Ruby was in the middle of trying just that when Brendan had flown up.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ruby paused.

 _Darn it._ he thought as he turned to look at Brendan and his Swellow; Ruby had climbed out the window and was planning to release Feefee so she could help him get down, since he was now hanging from the windowsill, when Brendan caught him.

"Ruby..." Brendan sighed, "When I said I would lock you in your room, I meant it. Now, please get back in there or else." Ruby didn't move. Brendan patted his Swellow.

"You know what to do, Lolo." The Swellow cawed before grabbing Ruby's right pants leg in her beak and pulling it upwards.

"Wha-? Hey, hey! Let go, let go!" Lolo let out a muffled caw as she continued to pull Ruby upward until he was at an angle where, if she let go, he would slide into his room; which is exactly what she did. As Ruby tumbled to the floor, Brendan closed the window tightly. Lolo shook her head, wishing that the two would learn to get along quite soon.

After they had left, he had tried opening the window again, but was immediately stopped by the appearance of Brendan's Dustox, who then closed his window again; which led up to now, unfortunately.

Ruby was tempted to just jump out the window and make a run for it, if it hadn't been for the fact that he had also heard Mightyena growls on the roof when he had encountered the Dustox. He now _really_ didn't like his brother, as if it hadn't been bordering on hate before.

"I wonder what you've got planned, Brendan..." he muttered to himself as he laid on his bed, giving up on pacing to help him think of a way out of there.

* * *

Soon enough, Brendan's and Ruby's mother, Mrs. Maple, had come home, and she was pleased to see Brendan (she nearly choked him in one of her hugs, as he might add). She also helped Brendan set up living quarters for the DexHolders in their house, since they didn't really have anywhere to go and because Sapphire had said that they could stay at Ruby's house without asking the boy first. They had also explained to her and Brendan what they had found out about the letters and their plan.

"I'll do it, just as long as no one is in danger." Brendan nodded.

"And I'm at least happy to know that you've been sending us letters. We've been worried about you, especially Ruby." his mother said.

"I've also got something planned for tomorrow, if you want to come and watch."

"Of course I would!" she hugged him tightly and he scrambled for air. She soon let him go and he took in a big breath as the others laughed.

"By the way, what pokemon are on your main team?"

"Well, my first pokemon was my Mudkip, given to me by Prof. Birch, and he evolved into a Swampert; I then caught Nana, a Poochyena, who soon evolved into a Mightyena-" That reminded Gold of something.

"Earlier, you said Nana knew Rock Smash. I thought Mightyenas couldn't learn Rock Smash?"

"He's special, but anyway, I then caught Wuwu, who was a Wurmple at the time, and she soon evolved into a Dustox; I then caught Kiiki, a Skitty, and she was the last of my pokemon to evolve, which was into a Delcatty; I then caught Lolo, a Taillow at the time, and she evolved into a Swellow; finally, I caught Alla, who was a Ralts at the time, and he evolved into a Gallade right before we took on the Elite Four and the Champion."

"Wait, you took on the Elite Four of Hoenn _and_ Steven?!" Red said, impressed, "Did you win?" Brendan nodded.

"I've won twice." Everyone was surprised.

"Wow. That means you're the Champion of Hoenn." Emerald said.

"Yep, but I don't want anyone else knowing about it. It's hard enough avoiding fangirls who don't know your name; the stalkers are the one who DO know your name." he sighed.

"Well, you're safe here, Brendan." Mrs. Maple said, giving him a gentle hug this time. He blushed.

"Thanks, mom." She let go.

"By the way, where's Ruby?" Brendan visibly paled.

"He's in his room." he said. He didn't want his mom to get mad at him for what he had to do.

"Maybe I should go up and see him..."

"Well, Mrs. Maple," Green said, stepping in, "He was tired earlier and he might be asleep, so maybe we should let him sleep." Mrs. Maple thought about it.

"Alright. I hope he sleeps peacefully." Brendan silently sighed in relief, only to see Green give him a wink, as in 'We'll talk about this later.' Mrs. Maple then went to fix dinner, which the DexHolders and Brendan joined in. It ended in everyone getting covered in flour and Kiiki having to get some water from a nearby creek using a plastic bucket.

"Well, that was...interesting." Pearl said after Kiiki came back. Everyone had dusted the flour off by the time she had come back, and she gave the water to Mrs. Maple for cooking the food.

"You guys, I'm sorry to say, are never going to be allowed to cook food in my house ever again. _EVER_." Brendan said, "Except for Dia. You're a pretty good cook!"

"Thank you." he said, his mouth somehow filled with another pastry of some sort.

"Well, while I finish up, Brendan, will you go and see if Ruby might be awake? He'll want supper soon, I think." Brendan nodded, though warily. It wasn't going to end well, he was sure. Kiiki followed him as he climbed up the stairs. The PokeDex Holders glanced at one another, afraid of what would ensue.

"Mrs. Maple, I think there's something we need to tell you..." Blue said.

* * *

 _ **Me: Another chapter for**_ **Brothers Forever** _ **! And the DexHolders still aren't here!**_

 _ **Ruby: They're smart; they know that they have to avoid you!**_

 _ **Me: Prissy Boy!**_

 _ **Ruby: Sassy Author!**_

 _ **Me: Prissy Boy!**_

 _ **Ruby: Sassy Author!**_

 _ **Me & Ruby: *continue bickering***_

 _ **Brendan and Sapphire: *sweatdrop***_

 _ **Sapphire: I'll get the others. *walks out***_

 _ **Brendan: Read and review, readers. *sighs***_


End file.
